This invention relates to a resilient band structure for use in a vehicle to provide tractive propulsion force and suspension force. One particular environment capable of using my invention is shown in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 244,548 filed on Mar. 16, 1981. The invention has as its principal aim the attainment of a resilient band structure that incorporates a variable rate leaf spring core capable of being reused should the encapsulating sheath be worn out due to abrasion, shock, fatigue, etc. Another aim is to provide a drive system for the band structure that comprises a series of easily replaced drive shoes, said shoes having relatively strong durable connections to the band structure. A further aim is to provide a band structure that utilizes circumferential beads and cords or plies for transferring the load to the resilient core.